Galagatron in Cubricon
Back to 2009 Logs Galagatron Shark Lifeline Galagatron's optics squint slightly as he peers over to Lifeline when she moves to walk alongside him, and by her indication to the south he alters his trek slightly to oblige the new direction. "Fine, that way then. What exactly are we looking for anyway, just anything that could be useful?" he asks, and then a sigh escapes him. "Those Autobots better not take too long to come to a decision..." is muttered to himself. The Decepticon misses his weapons. Speaking of Autobot. Well actually he was smart enough to hide his symbol, but still here comes Shark, walking into Cubricon like he belongs. Complete with smears of oil and dirt on his paint job. Yeah, he just rolls like that. Lifeline says, "Well, I usually have specific items in mind when I go looking. But anything that I think I could use quickly I'll take." She doesn't notice Shark right off, oddly. "If I can find three useable ball joint assemblies, this trip will be very much worthwhile." "Well then... Let us see what we can come up with. You are lucky to have me along with you. I am sure that my talents are beyond good enough to make this a successful venture," Galagatron boasts as he continues to walk along with Lifeline. His optics scan the area, almost certain that nothing will be found in this particular part of Cubicron, but one never knows... If he did notice the Autobot it didn't show, as with the other bot's symbol hidden Shark looked like just another mech. Shark is on the lookout for one femme in particular, that being Lifeline, as he strolls through the streets. He also has his scanners going, just to keep appraised of who is around him. He's not exactly sure where to find the medic, he just knows he will find her. Lifeline takes a path through the center of Cubicron, heading for the abandoned and dangerously unstable buildings to the south. Galagatron continues along with Lifeline, his glowing red optics scanning the area for Decepticons in particular. The El Sleazo Cafe is one particular establishment that he knows his comrades like to frequent when they are permitted to do so, and his vigilance seems to be heightened to this fact. A soft growl flows from him, obviously one that is released in place of any kind of fearful gesture that may make him appear weak as he and the femme trek along toward the slums. Shark turns a corner and he spots the medic he seeks in the company of a rather unusual looking fellow. He strides toward them, keeping those green optics locked on the mech that is with her. Sizing the guy up for any sort of trouble he may present. He may be a young warrior, but he's not stupid. Lifeline is entirely aware of her companion's hyper-vigilance, but doesn't mention it. She just continues on her way, still unaware that Shark has spotted them and is on his way to intercept. Galagatron is also oblivious to Shark's trailing of he and Lifeline. If the other mech was a Decepticon he might be in a lot of trouble, but then again as an Autobot it might spell the same doom for him as well. Who knows if Prowl actually told any of the other bot's of his turncoat status, and if the Autobots would even entertain the idea rather than attempt to scrap or capture him instead. "You know... You can use my arms for spare parts. I do not like being out here...helpless," he grumbles. Shark keeps his stride even, not hurrying at all. Just slowly reeling in the duo in with each step. As soon as he is close enough, he calls out, "Hey Doc, wait up." Hoping she'll at least recognize his voice, even if he is absolutely filthy and purposely hiding his Autobot status. Lifeline huffs a sigh out of her exhaust. "Please. Are you too delicate a crystal to swing a punch if necessary? This area is patrolled by gu..." She stops and turns to find the owner of the voice that called out to her, knowing only a handful of mechs that call her 'doc'. She doesn't greet him cheerily, that's just not her way. "Hey. What's up?" She notices that his greasy, dirty smears are rather strategically placed, so is careful to not give away that Shark has concealed his Autobot brands. Galagatron barks a laugh, "Please... I can take my dents with the best of them, but I am not the quickest con on my feet. I was not designed for fighting without weaponry. That is why you and your boss perhaps do not realize to what level you have truly weakened me," he states with a snapping hiss. "If I could fly... I could perhaps flee. But I am now just a big walking target," he explains, as he continues to walk a ways before realizing that Lifeline has turned her attention to another. Blinking, the Decepticon swivels around, and it is shown that he truly is lacking in agility despite the almost stylish motion of his slow, deliberate movements. As his optics come to rest on Shark, the Decepticon just observes the smaller mech. Shark walks up to the two, now that they have both stopped. He smiles to Lifeline, "I was in the area, so thought I'd swing by to give you something. That is if you want to accept it." he tells her. He looks from her, to the mech with her, offering a nod and playing it cool. "Hope I'm not interrupting. Been trying to catch up with the doc here awhile now." this said the mech. Lifeline says, "Oh?" She keeps her tone in check, not wanting to let Galagatron know that Shark is more than just another Cubicronian scavenger. "Glad I didn't miss you, then." Galagatron is in a grumpy mood, and he averts his gaze skyward as a hefty sigh escapes him. "Hopefully whatever gift this is it will let us wrap up this tedious task much faster..." At that moment, the con begins to tap his foot rather rudely, as if he would prefer to be doing anything else than searching for ball joint assemblies and making new friends. Shark nods to the 'Oh', then reaches into his subspace with both hands. Out of it he pulls... well it looks like an aquarium.. maybe the length of his forearm. Looks handmade. Inside this aquarium is a baby cyber eel. "I thought you'd like one of Sparky's babies, you know for helping me and the guys out." Then a glance at the mech, "What would that be? Maybe I can point you in the right direction." Lifeline tosses a dark glare at the rude mech, then graciously accepts the small tank...except that now it leaves her with no way to properly scavenge for parts. She's an odd one in that she does not have any subspace pockets to access. "Thank you...oh, I'm looking for useable parts, specifically ball joint assemblies." Galagatron curiously peers back toward Shark and lifts an eye ridge at the baby cyber eel, and the Decepticon groans. "You have got to be joking... That is the gift? Useless," he mutters, and his entire body seems to sink as he exhales exasperatedly. "Maybe I should just walk into the Empire and let them toss me directly into the smelter..." At the question though, Galagatron returns his gaze to Shark for a moment before deferring his response to Lifeline. When the femme informs the other mech of what they are searching for, Galagatron angles a thumb toward Lifeline and with a brief gesture offers a nod. "Mmhmm." Shark smiles as she takes the little cyber eel, the nods to her words. "Ah then you are in luck." he reaches back into that subspace, rummages around, "In here somewhere... ah." he pulls out a couple joints that are definitely useable. "Uhm.. just don't ask where I found those, cuz I'm gonna lie about it." Lifeline is clearly surprised -- pleasantly so -- by Shark's offer of two entirely useable joints. "...are you sure? I don't want to take anything that you might need yourself later." Galagatron suddenly slumps forward, and a hand lifts to press against his head. "Are you serious..." he murmurs, shaking his head before reaching out for the ball joints to take them himself rather than wait for the foolishness of his femme companion. "He is giving them to you, so take them. Certainly you are not so foolish as to offer an opportunity for him to reconsider?" Shark nods, "Yeah, I'm sure. Can always find more if I need them." he assures the doc, making him seem even more like a scavenger type of civilian. Those dirtied green optics brighten a bit toward the mech, "Hey she knows what it's like down here.. how hard it can be to find just the right part. These just happen to work for my size." Lifeline looks at Galagatron and lets him take the parts for her, even if he's doing so out of exasperation. "He's right. And the barter system is alive and well, too. So come see me when you need something, and I'll see if I have anything that will work for you, all right?" Galagatron laughs as he listens to the two, his head again shaking at their foreign ways. "Barter system... In Polyhex the barter system works like this. You there, give those to me or taste my rockets!" With that the Decepticon laughs, full of mirth as he reminisces about better days in the Empire. "Though I suppose it is more difficult for civilians... Quite unfortunate, really," he notes, still chortling. Shark inclines his head to the medic, "Sure thing, doc. I'll look you up whenever I happen to need some part." then he shakes his head a bit at the Con, "You got no idea." is all he can really say and remain under the literal and figurative radar. Lifeline raises an eye ridge at Galagatron coolly. "Unfortunate? How? I do not feel that my existence is in any way inferior to anyone else's. Quite the contrary. I know that everything I have and get is come by fairly, by the pain and effort of no one more than myself. I think that expecting things from others simply because of who or what I am is a very sad and pathetic way to exist." Galagatron scoffs and waves an arm dismissively through the air as he listens to Lifeline. "Of course you feel that way... You have been conditioned, programmed by those that practice inferior ways. Those that are unable to grasp the full benefits of conquest," he explains matter of factly. "It is not your fault, you just have not been properly... educated. Perhaps one day when Megatron has fallen I will return to Polyhex, and with you as my...'guest' you can be properly enlightened." Turning his attention to Shark then, the Decepticon smirks. Shark only meets that smirk with a frown. "The doc is plenty educated, and all your conquest is bringing is the exact conditions that are occurring here in Cubricon and other towns with civilians that cannot fight it." Lifeline hmphs at Galagatron. "Save your pontificating for someone who cares." She nods her thanks to Shark. "Thank you again. I'll not keep you from your other errands any longer." Galagatron grunts with a roll of his optics. "Such conditions would not exist if all were servants of the Empire. All would have a place there as one of many gears within the great Cybertronian War Machine," he explains. "But fine, as my opinions are not wanted perhaps I will simply refrain from commenting further." That said, the Decepticon turns and begins to slowly walk back from the way that he and Lifeline had originally come. Shark waits until the mech is walking away to ball his fists up tight, using them to send a wave of anger somewhere nice and safe. He gives his nod to Lifeline, "Yeah, I better get to those. No rest for the weary." Lifeline huffs another sigh again. Petulant child, that one. She nods back to Shark. "Thank you again. And say hello to Sparky for me." With that, she turns and hurries to catch up with Galagatron. No rest for the weary indeed. Shark hehs, "I'll do you better than that, I'll give her a pet for you." then waves and turns to head off. Category:Logs Category:2009 Logs Category:Shark's Logs Category:Lifeline's Logs Category:Galagatron's Logs